Night Visits
by Deer Flower
Summary: A simple walk in the park at night turns into an Ikuto encounter and a little something before bed... amuxikuto


Well here's another story that popped into my head. Hope everyone likes it

And thank you to those who've read my other Shugo Chara stories, reviewed, and added them as their favorites. It really means a lot to me =^_^=

Disclaimer: Don't own Shugo Chara

The night was cool and the full moon shone down with stars sparkling against the sky. Many people were at the park listening to the music that side bands played.

Amu was walking through with her three charas floating besides her and Dia's egg in her pouch. "Everybody plays so good," Ran said, waving her pom-poms, "I'm sure they'll make it into the music business." "Yeah, desu." "Hm. Some will make it better than others though," Miki said, looking around. "Maybe."

They kept walking until they the sounds of the music and people faded as the path went further along.

While they were walking, they heard something close to where they were and away from the direction they came. "I wonder who is playing."

The three of them looked at Amu and they followed to where the sound was coming from. They came to where some steps were and someone was playing at the top. It was a little too dark for me to see his face to clearly but they heard the sound of a violin.

"Who is that, Amu-chan?" "I don't know. But let's go see."

His back was turned to us and he seemed to really be into the song. As we quietly walked up, the melody became a little clearer. It was a sorrow melody but then it slowly turned to a brighter tone but still held that lingering sadness.

When we finally made it to the top step I was finally able to see who was playing. The first thing that shone out was indigo hair that shone brightly with the light from the moon. When he turned his head a little I saw his eyes. They shone a clear blue that seemed to drawn me in.

That's when I finally realized who he was: Ikuto. On his case was Yoru, sleeping.

When he looked back at me, he lowered his violin and asked with a smirk, "What are you up to, perverted kid?" Blushing a little I said, "I heard someone playing and I wanted to see who it was. Is that against the law or something?" "No," he answered putting his violin back under his chin, "but try not to sing." "And why should I listen to you?" "Because you may break the string."

The three of them giggled at that and Yoru opened one eye to see what was going on, and then closed it back.

Before I could make a come-back, he started playing again but this time, the melody was more serine and created a calming atmosphere. I found myself swaying a little to the sounds and I was glad I wasn't at the edge of the steps otherwise I would have fallen down.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes, the song ended. We looked at each other for a minute until he said, "You should take dance lessons."

I glared at his smirking face and answered, "What's with you? One minute you seem almost okay and the next you say stuff like that." He just looked at me and finally said, "Maybe because it's fun to annoy you and it's funny to see you blush, like now."

Unconsciously I felt my cheeks with my hands and noticed they were a little warmer.

When I looked back at him, he was putting his violin up. "You're done?" "Yep." "But why don't you go play down there real quickly?" "Because I don't want to," he said, getting.

He started walking away until I called out. "Ikuto," he stopped, "why do you annoy me so much? And don't tell me that it's fun." "Alright…" "Are you going to answer?" "… I don't know…" "What kind of an answer is that?" "I don't know."

He started walking away again. "Fine. Go ahead and leave me alone." Still walking he replies, "I believe it was you who started the conversation now wasn't it?"

I turned around and stomped back down the steps heading home.

"Ugh! What is with that guy?" I asked later that night on my bed. "Who knows, Amu-chan?" "Maybe you could talk to him again maybe, desu." "I say just leave it alone."

While they kept talking I closed my eyes, trying to keep him out of my head with no such luck. My charas finally went to bed sometime round 10 but I was still too much awake.

Every time I closed my eyes he would always appear with that annoying smirk of his. When I was actually starting to go to sleep, I heard something knocking on my glass door. Groaning I looked up and groaned again. There he was, outside my door with the stupid smirk and Yoru floating besides him.

I opened the door and stepped out into the cool air. "What do you want now?" "Someone's a little grouchy aren't they?" "Quit smirking like that." "I'll try." "No you won't."

He didn't answer and just looked up at the sky, overflowing with sparkling stars by now. We just looked up together for a few minutes until I finally said, "Why are you here?" "I don't know." "Ugh."

The both of them snickered and Ikuto added, "Maybe I do." "Then spill it!"

In a blink, his face was closer to mine, our breathes intertwining. I knew my face was blushing so much I was practically a tomato.

"No," he said, as if reading my thoughts, "you're more like a strawberry."

Before I could say anything, he locked my lips with his. At first I was shocked but then I just let myself melt into his lips. We finally separated for a quick breather.

I was panting and putting my fingers over my lips. The tingling feeling from when we kissed was still lingering and I couldn't help but blush even more.

"Does that answer your question?" Smiling more I replied, "Hai." He smiled, gave me a peck on the nose and leaped off the balcony. I looked down and he was on the ground, waving at me.

I watched as he walked down the street and waited until he was out of sigh to go back in. I saw my charas peeking through their eggs then they closed them quickly again.

'I know you saw the whole thing.' Snuggling under the covers, I closed my eyes trying to re-feel the way his lips felt against mine until I finally fell asleep.

The morning sun shone through the glass doors, shining so bright it woke me up. "Dang the stupid sun." "Such language from a kid," someone called behind my back.

I turned my head and angrily blushed. Ikuto was beside me, one arm casually over his side and one leg close to mine.

"There's my little strawberry blush," he said, giving me another peck on the nose and scooted back a little.

When I got over my little shock I pushed him full off the bed. He landed with a thud and just seemed more amused. "Was that really necessary?" "You pervert!" "Shush, Amu. You'll wake everybody else up." "Just get out!" I said, pointing towards the glass door. "Fine," he said getting up.

He opened the door and said over his shoulder, "See you later, strawberry." With that he leapt off the rail. "Dang him." I looked at my charas to see all four of them snickering.

"Did you let him in?" Instead of answering, they went back to their eggs. "UGH!"

I laid my head in my pillow and tried to forget what happed just minutes ago.

Well I hoped you liked it.

reviews are optional but would be nice but don't have to if don't want to


End file.
